SoraRiku Realizing Love and Lust
by Black-bloodedYaoiFan
Summary: Sora and Riku have been best friends for forever right?Well what if they both wished it was more then that?What if it suddenly is?This is the story of their love,and the complications that come with it.THIS IS YAOI.DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. RATING MAY CHANGE
1. Chapter 1

Soku-  
>Realizing love And lust<p>Chapter One: Can life be any more perfect?<p>

Sora's POV

I stared up at the stars, feeling the cool sand of the island press against my back.I thought about how  
>peaceful it was even though I wished Riku would come back from his 'family escapade'.<p>

"Hey Sora! Sora! I've got something to show you. So get off your ass!" My friend Kairi shouted.

I sighed, my peaceful moment ruined. I slowly detached myself from my sandy hollow and shuffled to where she stood my usual 'pep' gone for  
>the moment. I raked a hand through my cinnamon colored spikes. "What is it Kai?" I yawned<p>

She rolled her cyan eyes "Baby sea-turtles are starting to hatch in the cove!"

"Really? Cool we should go watch!"

I felt a sudden euphoric lightness and turned to greet Riku, My breath caught in my throat, he looked  
>amazing 2 weeks in the Bahamas had served him well. His long curtain of silver hair had become even<br>more silvery, and he had gotten a tan so he was maybe a little bit lighter than me and let me tell you  
>.TAN.<p>

I noticed how his skin covered his muscles like silk and how dazzling and sexy that smirk of his was. I  
>noticed how his hair reminded me of moonlight and sweet dreams that slip away too quickly to<br>remember what they were about but, you liked thewarm feeling they left you with, and how his aqua eyes  
>were the exact color of the ocean lapping against the sand. I mentally slapped myself. Why had I been<br>having these kinds of thoughts about my best friend lately? I answered myself immediately. 'Because  
>he is your everything. Your best friend who you care about more than anybody else in<br>existence Think about it a LITTLE Sora.'

" Hey! Hey! Hey! Sora are you okay?" Riku asked

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine. Hey do you guys wanna come to my house for dinner tonight? My mom is  
>making hamburgers." I asked them<p>

" Sure I'd love to. Your mom makes the best burgers Sora." Riku replied  
>" Kairi?" Riku and I turned to face her<p>

" I can't I promised Selphie we could go to the movies tonight, Maybe some other time."

I nodded " Let's go see those baby sea-turtles."  
>My new Nokia chirped. I had a text messsage from my mom. 'Sora, I just got a call from Riku's mom and she wanted to know if he wanted to stay with us tonight. Ask him and call me later.-MOM.'<br>"Hey Ri, do you wanna stay at my house tonight?"I asked.  
>I could almost see him bristle at the mention of his old nickname."yeah I guess so."<br>"Okay then." I started walking towards the cove.

Riku's POV  
>'Damn. Sora is just too innocent.' I thought,resisting the urge to grab him and hold him close and bury my nose in his hair,just to breathe in his soft, clean scent. I followed him and Kairi trailed behind.<br>"Okay Kairi, where did you see them hatching?" I asked  
>She pointed to a spot close to the water "Over there"<br>Sora looked at the spot. "Um... Kairi... This is a deflated blitzball. And some coconuts."  
>I laughed. "It's great to be home!" I whispered to no one in particular.<br>" I'ts good to have you back,Riku." Sora said"and since this was a bust let's go back to my house and eat after you grab some stuff to stay the night."  
>I nodded. Sora and I bid Kairi goodnight and ran by my house quickly. We were soon on Sora's front porch. "Mom I'm home!And I brought Riku!"Sora called. "If youneed us we'll be in my room."<br>'perfect.' I thought 'maybe now I can tell Sora that I'm in love with him.'

Thanks for reading! Comment so i will post quicker...and the first 5 people to comment will recieve their choice of either a sora or a riku plushie! PEOPLE WHO GIVE ME IDEAS WILL RECIEVE A YEAR'S WORTH OF SEA-SALT ICE-CREAM! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sora-  
>X-<br>Riku Realizing Love and Lust

Chapter Two: Voice from the dark.

Sora s POV

Riku and I headed up the stairs to my room. We walked in and his eyes surveyed the key chains for oath keeper and oblivion, the clothes on my floor and the bag of Doritos on my desk. What? I asked

Nothing. Just a memory. From the first time we met. Do you remember? Riku murmured.

Of course I do.

::: FLASHBACK:::

I had been in town with my mom shopping for a couple hours, when I had gotten bored though I wandered off to play in one of the many alleys. I was suddenly attacked by some rats and Riku had come running into the alley to help me chase them away. When it was over it was almost like we shared an unbreakable bond of friendship. Granted we were-and are- very competitive with one another. Afterwards we told each other our names and continued from there.

::: END OF FLASHBACK::::

Hey Sora I hate to interrupt your trip down memory lane but dinner is almost ready. The voice was Roxas . I pondered this. Wasn t he supposed to be a part of me now, a silent part of me?

Riku, do you remember a long while back when we met those people? I asked the silverette

You mean Terra and Aqua? Those people from another world?

I nodded.

What about them Sor?

I don t know. Just remembering that day is all.

SORA! RIKU! DINNER! My mom yelled from the kitchen.

Coming! I yelled back Come on. I ran down stairs and Riku followed close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

** I warn you all now; this chapter will contain some strange things, GOOD but strange. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Okay well READ ON PEOPLES!*

Sora-  
>X-<br>Riku

Realizing love and lust, Chapter 3

Sora s POV

Last one down the stairs is a wet chicken! I shouted to Riku.

You re on! he said and started sprinting down the stairs; I followed and tried to get past him But I ended up tripping over my own feet and I fell on top of Riku suggestively (Oops ) I placed my hands on either side of his head and stared at his gorgeous , almost ethereal aqua eyes framed by long silvery locks.

His breath came quickly and my heart pounded faster and faster in my chest. He looks so hot in this stolen moment that I think I could die.

Well Sora this is a little bit embarrassing huh? He choked out

Oohhhh Yeah right! Sorry! I ll get off you now! My cheeks flamed. and and YEAH LET S GO EAT! I got up and started to run but I crashed into a wall and fell on the floor, Riku offered his hand to me and I took it. I nodded my thanks.

Sora?

Hm?

You re really cute when you do that.

My cheeks burned even brighter and he pulled me up and into a hug.

Boys what was that crash? My mom yelled

We walked into the kitchen/eating area. Sora crashed into me on the stairs, and then he ran into the wall. Riku said with a grin and a wave to my mom.

My mom; Sally Nomura (Author s note: See what I did there? If you look at the credits in the kingdom hearts and final fantasy series Tetsuya Nomura is one of the main names.) Smacked me lightly with a

dish towel. She shoved two paper plates with two burgers each into our waiting hands. My father Ryuu Nomura walked in the door and ruffled mine and Riku s hair. We sat at the table and opened the sodas my mom handed us. Thanks for letting me stay here for a while Mrs. Nomura.

It s no problem Ri, You re special to me s- I abruptly clamped my lips shut on the embarrassing confession. My father pushed his longish auburn hair behind his ears and regarded me with curious onyx eyes. My mom raised her chocolate eyebrows, her eyes so much like mine were shocked but for what reason? I glanced at Riku and a soft smile graced his lips, he mouthed the words You re special to me too, you re all I have. I blinked spasmodically. I smiled slightly in return.

In what way is he special to you hon? My mom asked

Well I really care about him. He s my best friend.

Leave the boy alone Sally. My dad chuckled. So how was your vacation Riku?

Hot, Boring, buggy, I m glad to be back. Riku bit viciously into his burger.

The tense atmosphere broke and we all laughed. Dinner passed without anything else happening. We finished and headed up to my room. Riku shut the door behind him and locked it. Um Ri . Whatcha doing? He slowly advanced on me; I walked backwards into a corner. He pressed his chest against mine and leaned down to look me in the eyes. He flicked his tongue out and licked the corner of my lips, for a few seconds all I felt was surprise, and then I was happy, and then shocked, did he know that I was in love with him?

He stepped back. You had ketchup. Don t worry, I got it. He said silkily.

T-thanks. Do you wanna go out back and spar?

Sure. But I might ruin that pretty face of yours. After all you ARE really DELICATE. He teased

Am not! I said childishly

Are too. He smirked.

Whatever. I muttered

I grabbed the keychain for oblivion and we headed out. We summoned our keyblades and took five steps away from each other. Okay GO! We were suddenly a whirlwind of motion; the only sounds were the clanging of metal on metal, our taunts, and our pants. After ten minutes of intense fighting Way to dawn was pointed at my stomach and oblivion was pressed to his throat; a stalemate.

We both relaxed and collapsed on the ground, out of breath. We heard clapping and turned to see my parents watching us. My dad had his arms wrapped around my mom s slim waist and her head was resting on his chest. My father was tall with tanned skin and a good build, not too scrawny, not too muscled. My mom was slim and petite, with light sapphire eyes and long milk chocolate hair. Wow boys that was a good fight. You two are naturals.

Thanks Mr. Nomura, Do you mind if I shower and get all this dirt off me? Riku brushed himself off, I couldn t help but stare.

Not at all, go ahead. My dad shooed us into the house. Riku grabbed some clothes from his bag and walked into the bathroom connected to my room. I heard the shower start and Riku came out shirtless.

Can you grab me a towel Sora?

Sure. I walked into the hall and grabbed a towel; He was already in the shower so I left it on the counter and lounged on my bed, waiting for my turn. He finished quickly and then I took mine. The steam helped me order my thoughts, and I relaxed. I decided I was going to tell Riku how I feel. Whether or not he reciprocated. I really hoped he felt the same though it wasn t likely. I got dressed and stepped into my room. Immediately Riku said Sora I have something to tell you.

I have something to tell you too.

I love you. We said simultaneously Really? we did it again.

I nodded.

He said I really, really do.

How long? I asked

I ve been in love with you a long, long time. He walked up to me and stroked my cheek What about you?

From a year after I met you until now.

Long time to hold a spark Sora. He cupped my chin in his hand

I slowly leaned in and gently pressed my lips to his. He responded with fervor.

We pulled our lips apart when we needed air. We should go to sleep now.

We climbed into my bed and fell asleep in each other s arms.

End of chapter 3

I would like to give some credit to my partner in crime Baanana199928 for help with the first paragraph. I would like to thank the people who have faved chapters in this story. And I would like to thank everyone for reading! I would like votes on what should happen next. A) Our two lovebirds get rudely awoken by Sora s dad.

B) Heavy petting and Roxas and Axel come back.

C) All of the above

Don t forget to comment and fave!


	4. Chapter 4

Sora-  
>X-<br>Riku realizing Love and Lust

Chapter 4

= thoughts

=Speaking

Sora POV

No that dream I

Good-morning Sora.

When I opened my eyes I was met with a pair of way-too-familiar azure eyes, And a pair of eye brows thin silvery-gray ones, And suddenly I feel smooth lips touch mine. Just as I was about to kiss back Riku s lips left mine .WAIT!...RIKU! What just happened? Am I still dreaming? I pinched myself while Riku looked on curiously. Suddenly all of last night flooded back and I relaxed.

You look lost Sora, are you okay?

Hm? Oh YEAH I M GREAT!

Ookaaaay he trailed off If you re sure.

Okay I look soooooo stupid. Alright let s go over the facts, I m in love with Riku and he s in love with me. But .how will my parents react? Sora calm down, breathe. I thought to myself

Sora?

Uh

I love you.

Oh GOD! We re in the same bed! Riku . And I kissed him, I honestly couldn t help myself, He s so gorgeous, so strong, so amazing, and it s so effortless on his part. I feel great with him-and I ll shut up now.

He began kissing me back and our tongues twined, he pulled back and started nibbling on my bottom lip, I couldn t help the strangled moan that escaped my lips. Our kisses got deeper, rawer, and harder, I gripped the front of the front of the t-shirt he was wearing, and his hands tangled into my brown spikes. He released my hair as he straddled my legs and pinned my hands to my bed. WITHOUT BREAKING THE KISS!

Mmm we both sighed when we broke apart for air. We both grinned at this new feeling of warmth, of fire. He kissed my cheek and traveled along my cheekbone, to my jaw, to my lips. Then his lips went to my throat and I went red and moaned, he attached his mouth to my collar bone and began sucking and nipping.

AH-Ah Ri-ku. I panted, I could feel myself getting hard. Suddenly with a muffled crash we fell onto my floor. I rolled so I was now on top. Ignoring the little voice of reason in my head I claimed Riku s lips again. Take it off. I murmured against his lips as I tugged on his shirt. We broke apart as he tugged off his shirt. He leaned over me and nipped at my ear. I gasped

One of his hands found their way into my shirt; he ran his fingers down my slightly muscled chest, and I shivered. I heard something but I couldn t bring myself to care, My parents never went into my room anyway. Then .As if in slow motion, my doorknob turned. FUCK A GOD-DAMNED MOOGLE! I mentally shouted. R-Riku.

What . He groaned

The a- th-door

My dad opened the door , My uber-extra-super-STRAIGHT dad. WHAT? Sora get out of there! Riku put your shirt back on! I wanna see you both down in the kitchen in three minutes! He slammed my door and stomped down the stairs.

Damn. Riku got off of me and pulled his shirt back on as he stood and helped me up. Sorry Sora, I gave you a hickey You might wanna cover it up.

Yeah. I walked to my closet and pulled on my usual outfit that the three fairies had created for me, and zipped it up to my chin, the hickey hidden for now. Riku had pulled on his usual outfit as well. We combed our hair and walked downstairs to the kitchen, our hands intertwined. My parents were deep in conversation when we walked in. Their heads snapped up to look-no glare- at us, my mom s was calculating, my father s . well he was pissed. Let s just keep it at that. That glare reminded me of Terra, for some reason, Maybe it was the determined fire burning in both his and my father s eyes. This in turn reminded me of Aqua s question. She d asked Sora Do you like Riku? Oh if only she knew. If only she knew.

Sora I want to know what Riku is to you. And Riku what is my son to you? My father barked

Riku is my best friend, he s both a part of my strength and part of my weakness, he s the one who holds my heart and he has for a long while now. He and Kairi were part of what kept me going during my journeys. He s the one I feel the most comfortable with besides myself. He s my everything and my nothing. He s the other half of me and I wouldn t trade what the two of us share for anything. I could tell I d shocked all present, heck I d just shocked myself.

My parents glanced at each other Riku? My mom asked

Sora is my light within the shadows, my warmth to counter the chill of the darkness, He s the one who saved me from myself, He holds my heart and all that comes with it, and does a great job of it. He s the one I live for, the one I love with no limitations. He s my best friend who I will put before all else. Riku whispered with such deep emotion for me my mom s glare slipped off of her face and her eyes teared up. Ryuu we have no reason to interfere with this. They re obviously very much in love.

Sally They I You better take care of my son Riku, if you ever hurt him, EVER, there will be hell to pay, understand?

Riku nodded. He hugged me and I returned it, I love you. He muttered into my hair.

Love you too. So, why don t we go down to the beach Riku?

Sure. We ll be back in about half an hour. We left and went to the island, where there was nothing but the sound of the waves shushing against the sand, and a light breeze. We talked for a while before I got a genius idea. Hey Ri Wanna share a paopu? That way we ll always be together, no matter what.

Yeah, that s a good idea. You ll be mine and I ll be yours and nobody will be able to change that. Let s go find a nice tasty one. Five minutes later we sat on the trunk of the paopu tree Riku and I each took a bite and kissed passing it into the others mouth. Soon we d finished eating it in this way. We glanced down at our chests. Silvery strands connected our hearts and we watched as they dissolved. Come on , let s go home. Riku murmured

END OF CHAPTER 4

Hope you guys liked this chapter. It was filled with an awful attempt at a heated moment and lots and lots of sweet fluffy moments! Okay so once again I give credit to my partner in writing this Baanana199928. And I have another poll for you guys.

A) Kairi finds out and goes into majorly bitchy jealous mode over Sora. B) Kairi finds out and is all sweet and accepting about it. C) Selphie figures out that something is going on between the newly proclaimed lovebirds and tries to figure it out with Tidus s help. D) Both A) and C) with some more sexy scenes mixed in.


	5. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ sorry not a chappy

OKAY AUTHORS NOTE, VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ.

Guys, I love you all. But… The reviews I'm getting are few and far between and well….I'd like to be getting a few more….I'm starting to think about adding the review rule. At least one review per chapter should either A) Get me to update faster or B) Get me to update at all and keep me interested in the story.

I like to know what you guys like or dislike about the chapter, or how I've portrayed a character and I also wanna know what you want to see.

I also have a poll set up on my profile and I'd REALLY appreciate it if you could vote if you have time. It's about which of my stories you'd like me to update first.

STORY INFO

Shadows of the soul has a chapter ready, I'm just re-editing it.

The ShIzaya story MAY or MAY NOT become a series. I wanna know what you guys think about that.

The Wizard, the Turk and the SE is being worked on fast as I can, because I know that a lot of people have been waiting on it for quite a while.

Realizing Love and Lust, I am taking a short break on, to try to reorder my thoughts on where I want to take it.

Thanks everybody, love you all!

~B-bYF


End file.
